


Don't Touch My Bones

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: MirrorVerse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Part Removal, Eye Gouging, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim sleeps with the wrong Admiral's daughter, and Bones pays the price for it.





	

Blood ran down Jim’s wrists. A sticky reminder of the cuffs that had sliced into his flesh while he was struggling to escape that chair he had been chained down to.

The pain had dulled a while ago. Maybe too long ago, but Jim didn’t care at the moment.

The only thing on his mind was the distant screams, muffled by the metal door that prevented him from seeing his friend. From being able to talk the other man through this whole ordeal.

Screams that came from one Leonard “Bones” McCoy.

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind if the cuffs ended up removing his hands completely from his forearms. At least then he would be able to get up and find his way into the other room so that he could help Leonard.

Unfortunately, if he did lose his hands it would mean that he couldn’t strangle Admiral Marcus and watch the life drain out of him ever so slowly. Really, that was the only thought that brought a smile to Jim’s face at the moment. He was going to enjoy murdering the bastard.

The whole situation was ridiculous. All Jim had done was sleep with a drop dead gorgeous woman who had a smirk that could make him melt and the mind of a sick bastard. He loved both of those qualities in the people he took to bed with him, so of course he couldn’t resist jumping into bed with her the moment she set out the invitation.

It wasn’t his fault that she happened to be Admiral Marcus’ daughter, or that the Admiral took such great offence to Jim having sex with her. The Admiral was overreacting big time, and he was taking it out on Leonard because he was a twisted fuck. Usually Jim would look up to a person like that, but this was just too far. No one was allowed to harm Bones. Bones was his and he took a lot of pride in that fact.

But Marcus had gotten his grimy little hands on Bones, and now Jim was stuck here listening to those shrill screams getting weaker by the second. He hated it.

“Marcus!” Jim yanked on his chains again, wincing when they dug deeper into the cuts on his wrists. At least there was still some feeling left. “Marcus stop! I get the point!”

Nothing changed. Leonard’s screams still burrowed into Jim’s ears, making his stomach churn painfully. He wanted nothing more than to throw up at this exact moment, but he wasn’t going to give Marcus that satisfaction.

“Damn it…” he gave one last, pathetic attempt to wrench his hands free. Of course nothing came out of it, but he was tired damn it. He wasn’t even sure how long they had been there, only that Bones must be near unconsciousness at this point.

Jim still wasn’t really sure how Bones had gotten dragged into this whole ordeal.

Well, that was actually a lie. He knew very well why Bones had done to get dragged into the middle of Jim’s issues with the Admiral. He had been himself.

 

 

_“Cadet Kirk!” A shiver ran up Jim’s spin when he heard his name. It sounded like the person was spitting up poison with every syllable, though it wasn’t the first time he had heard his name pronounced in such a way. Turning on his heel, Jim snapped to attention when he saw Admiral Marcus storming towards him. The last thing he needed to do was get himself murdered while he was still in the Academy. He wanted to be a ship Captain for the Terran Empire damn it._

_“I would ask what you did this time, but I’m certain I already know the answer.” Jim narrowed his eyes at his best friend, noting that Bones hadn’t changed his stance at all even once he had seen the Admiral. The man was going to get himself a third beating that week for being an insubordinate shit, and Jim was definitely going to let him fuck him into the mattress when he got back. It was fucking hot how Leonard wouldn’t let anyone push him around regardless of their rank. He was one of a kind in this place, and by ‘one of a kind’ Jim meant ‘bat shit insane’._

_Standing his ground, Jim watched as the Admiral stopped directly in front of him, taking only a second to glare over at Bones and his lack of respect before focusing solely on Jim. Apparently he had really fucked up. That was the only reason there was for the Admiral to not even mention Bones’ stance._

_“Is there something I can do for you, Admiral?” Jim closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the sound of Bones snorting beside him when he somehow managed to make it sound like he was talking to a newbie Cadet instead of an Admiral. He was definitely a dead man._

_“You can explain to me what exactly made you think that sleeping with my daughter was a good idea.” Now he was just confused, which must have been obvious because Admiral Marcus looked even angrier than he did before (which was apparently possible. Jim was officially impressed by how much anger the man could hold inside of him.) “Are you fucking kidding me right now Kirk? You can’t even remember sleeping with her!?”_

_“Honestly, no.” Jim relaxed his shoulders. There was no way this was real. The Admiral must have had too much to drink when he woke up. That or he had cracked under all of the pressure of work. Maybe Jim would take the opportunity and do away with the Admiral. Make way for Captain Pike and that promotion he wanted._

_“Maybe you’ll remember a blue sciences dress, short blond hair and a pretty smile?” thinking about it for a second, Jim felt his eyes go wide. He couldn’t keep a smile from cracking across his face as he recalled the slender legs, taunting smile, playful banter, twisted mind and detailed explanation of how to dispose of a murdered body. She had been amazing._

_“Fucking called it.” Jim shot Bones another glare. Now was really not the time._

_“Keep your trap shut, Cadet McCoy.” Now all he could do was groan. Admiral Marcus was trying to assert his dominance, and that never ended well for Bones. The Doctor hated anyone who tried to act like they had control over him._

_“I’m sorry Admiral, I just don’t see the problem here.” If Jim could beat the shit out of Bones at this moment, he definitely would. Unfortunately he figured that Admiral Marcus may want that honour for himself. Not to mention, Jim was very sure he’d land one punch and end up naked in the grass with Bones’ cock inside of him and he would have absolutely zero problems with that._

_He was the worst person to volunteer for punishing Bones if the man did anything stupid._

_“You don’t see a problem?” At least Admiral Marcus had turned his attention away from Jim. Maybe if Bones kept his attention long enough he’d be able to… “You should keep your man whore on a leash, Cadet.”_

_Scratch that. Jim was going to murder the Admiral. He may be a whore, but no one got to call him that._

_Before he could step up to the Admiral, though, Bones had taken the initiative and gotten into the older man’s face. “If you don’t want my whore fucking your daughter, maybe you shouldn’t have made her so pretty.”_

_Jim wasn’t sure when exactly Admiral Marcus had hit Bones. All he knew was one minute that Doctor had been standing toe to toe with the Admiral, and the next he was on his ass with a bloody nose while the Admiral stepped up and leaned down to grab the back of his uniform jacket._

_“Admiral, this is ridiculous.” Jim took a step forward and reached out towards Bones, wincing when Marcus grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back. How had the bastard even managed to do that?_

_“If he wants to smart off for you, he can take your punishment as well.” That was the last warning Jim got before he found himself and Bones being dragged off in the middle of the Academy grounds while everyone they passed stopped to watch with smirks on their faces._

 

 

Jim tugged on his chains helplessly, his worry only growing when the screaming stopped completely. It had been dead silent for far too long and he needed to make sure that Bones was okay. That he was alive.

If he wasn’t, Captain Pike was definitely going to get that promotion because Jim was going to fucking murder the Admiral. He could even think of a few ways to do the job as soon as he was free from his chains. He wasn’t going to go with strangling this time. One well placed hand on his wrists would have him curling up in pain in seconds.

What he could do, however, was grab the back of the bastards neck and smash his head against the nearest surface. If that didn’t work he could kick the fucker’s face in. Maybe the science lab would like an Admiral’s brain to experiment on when he was done, though he couldn’t promise it would be in pristine condition.

The sound of doors opening pulled Jim out of his thoughts, and a growl escaped his throat when he saw Admiral Marcus walking out of the room with blood soaking his hands.

“I’ll give you credit kirk,” spoke Marcus, a sick smirk plastered across his face. Jim’s eyes scanned the rest of the man, noting the way that Marcus’ right hand was curled up into itself. It was almost like he was making a fist, but the hold was too loose, as if there was an object in his hand preventing him from closing his fist completely. “I didn’t think your pimp had it in him. Figured he’d pass out after five minutes, and that was being generous.”

“What did you do?” The words dripped with anger. Jim could put up with a lot of shit. Heck, he could make people scream and squirm himself and it made him feel a sick sense of pride. Something he knew Bones enjoyed. It was what made them work so well together.

One thing he didn’t put up with at all though, was people who hurt Bones. Bones was his. No one was allowed to hurt him.

“Oh relax Kirk, He’ll be fine.” Marcus came to a stop in front of Jim, the smirk still playing at his lips as he looked the young Cadet over. “Well, that is of course if you get him to Medical in time.”

“You bastard!” Surging forward, Jim ignored the pain that radiated through his arms and attempted to wrestle himself free of his restraints. He was going to murder Marcus. He didn’t care if he had to use his feet, or his knee, or even his damn head to do the job. He was going to get out of these damn cuffs and beat the fuckers skull in. There was going to be blood everywhere, Jim would probably be killed for it later, but it was going to be worth it to see the fucker dead on the ground with his skull caved in.

Marcus laughed, sending chills down Jim’s spine. “I’d save your energy Cadet. You’re going to have to carry him to the Doctor.”

Jim growled again. It seemed like the only thing that he could do in this situation and he hated it. “That should have been me,” he hissed.

“Maybe, but it wasn’t.” Marcus knelt down in front of Jim, drawing the Cadet’s eyes back down to his bloody right hand when he held it out in front of his face. “You see, he’s loyal. Very loyal. That’s something that’s rare in the Terran Empire. He had every chance to apologize and let you take his spot, but he refused.”

Rather than listening to the Admiral ramble on, Jim focused on the hand hovering between them. He still wasn’t sure what the other man was holding, but it had to be delicate. He had seen Admiral Marcus holding files, Padds and various other objects whenever he was walking around the Academy. Usually his hands were gripped so tight that his knuckles were white, but that wasn’t the case at all this time. Marcus’ fingers were relaxed, almost tender against the object in his hand.

The sudden appearance of a hand on his chin pulled Jim out of his thoughts, and he snapped his mouth at the Admiral, managing to bite into one of the fingers. Marcus growled in pain, attempting to pull his fingers free from Jim’s teeth. Unfortunately for him, with his other hand occupied he was unable to use it in order to pull Jim off of him.

It wasn’t until Jim tasted iron and copper on his tongue that he knew just how hard he was biting, but he didn’t care. His worries were on Leonard in the other room alone with god only knows what sort of injuries, bleeding out and time running out for Jim to get him to a Doctor.

Jim bit even harder when Marcus planted a foot on his stomach in an attempt to get him to release. Blood filled his mouth slowly, but Jim didn’t care. He wanted Marcus to suffer. To scream and writhe as Jim sank his teeth deeper and deeper into his skin.

The slow trickle of blood was suddenly replaced with a flood of the fluid. Something that was only made bearable by the shrill scream that Marcus released as he stumbled backwards and hit his ass.

“You little fucker!” Glancing down at the Admiral’s hand, Jim quickly realised why exactly it felt like he had something in his mouth. He turned his head to the side and spit the finger out onto the floor, allowing a mixture of blood and spit to drip from his mouth as a smirk pulled at his lips.

“You taste like chicken,” remarked Jim. Sitting back up in his chair he smirked over at the Admiral and watched as the man buried his injured hand into his uniform shirt. A poor attempt to stop the flow of blood. At least, that’s what Jim figured Bones would say if he was here at the moment. Instead of responding to Jim’s snide comment, Marcus shoved himself to his feet and closed the distance between them. “What, you wa…” Jim’s sentence was cut off by the sudden appearance of Marcus’s hand over his mouth.

It wasn’t even just the hand, at least not after a few seconds. Along with the hand came something slimy. It tasted like more copper, blood and flesh. A mixture that was vomitous. If only Marcus would move his hand, Jim would gladly spit the object out and decorate the floor with his lunch.

“Since you seem to enjoy eating body parts.” Jim’s face paled at the sound of that. He knew for a fact that Marcus hadn’t had an opportunity to pick up his discarded finger from the floor, and he wasn’t missing any other body parts.

Jim’s stomach churned at the thought of what was in his mouth. What Marcus had done to Bones that Jim was now stuck tasting. He wanted nothing more than to get the damn object out of his mouth, but Marcus’ hand prevented him from ejecting it.

“Now, I think after today, you and your pimp will have a change of attitude.” There was a sick pleasure in Marcus’ voice as he spoke. “And i do suggest you get him to the Doctor, Cadet. That is of course unless you don’t want him to survive today.”

Feeling the Admiral’s hand leaving his mouth, Jim lurched forward and vomited all over the floor. He wasn’t sure what he was vomiting up, a mixture of his lunch, the Admirals blood, and whatever the bastard had shoved in his mouth. All he really knew that whatever that last object was, he hated it. He hated that it had obviously come from Bones. That Bones had been tortured and injured and was probably bleeding to death while Jim was busy decorating the floor.

He hated that one stupid lay had ended like this.

“You fuck…” He lifted his head, frowning when he didn’t see Admiral Marcus standing in front of him anymore. Looking back at the other door, Jim growled angrily when he saw the Admiral punching in his code and allowing the door to slide open while he pulled a remote out of his pocket. “Get back here you fuck!”

“Unfortunately I have a Doctor to get to.” There was malice in Marcus’ words, but also a hint of pain, and that was all Jim needed to smile. At least the Admiral wasn’t coming out of this unscathed. He probably wasn’t going to remember tonight as the perfect torture he had expected when he first approached Jim. “You could come after me Cadet, but I don’t think you want to risk your pimp bleeding out on the floor.”

Jim’s head shot around, his eyes focusing on the open door that Marcus had walked out of earlier. He was so focused on that door that he barely registered the moment that the electronic locks on his cuffs were undone. It was only when the cuffs clattered to the floor that he realized he was finally free, and promptly jumped to his feet and ran towards the other room.

The smell almost knocked Jim onto his ass when he entered the room. A mixture metal and blood, it was almost more vile than the taste that had been in his mouth just moments ago, but maybe it was because he knew this time it wasn’t his or Marcus’ blood. This time it was Bones’ blood that stained the air.

If the smell wasn’t bad enough, the scene sure was. In front of him, Bones sat chained to a chair much like Jim had been in the other room. The only difference was that instead of fighting against his chains, Bones was hunched forward with his head hanging down in front of him.

From where he was standing, Jim couldn’t see any particular part of Bones body that was missing any pieces. Maybe he had been wrong and Marcus had just been fucking with him when he shoved that item into his mouth. It would make sense. Jim already had blood in his mouth when  Marcus forced that thing in, so the taste of blood and copper wasn’t new. It was the other taste that was odd. The flesh. But that could have belonged to anything. It could have been just a slice of skin covered by Bones’ shirt, or animal skin covered in Leonard’s blood.

That’s what Jim hoped anyways, because the thought of Bones sitting there injured and bleeding from some something Jim couldn’t see was horrifying. He couldn’t lose Bones. He made Jim’s time at the Academy bearable and he had to be alive to make sure whatever ship Jim ended up on would be fantastic. They were going to have sex in every spot that they could.

Jim had plans damn it.

It was only a few short steps before Jim was standing in front of Bones. His hands shook, legitimate fear running through him as he thought about the long list of injuries that Bones could have. That screaming hadn’t been for nothing, no matter how much Jim wished it was. Bones was injured and if Marcus was in any sense truthful, it was bad.

He knelt down slowly, his eyes scanning over Bones body in search of injuries. There was nothing on his arms, legs or chest. Nothing visible at least. That was a good thing. It meant that none of Bones vital organs had been assaulted. If they had there would be a lot more blood on his shirt.

That only left the face. There was no way Marcus would have done the damage to Bones back. The Admiral would have wanted to see the look on his face. The fear in his eyes.

Jim felt his stomach churn once again.

“Bones.” his voice was weak. Jim couldn’t remember a time in his life when he was so scared, his hands shaking as he reached out to cup Bones cheek. This was the worst. No one was supposed to touch Bones, they knew that. Bones was his and he was supposed to be safe from everyone else. Jim had made that clear their first week at the Academy after Bones had shown up with a black eye and bloody nose because some senior Cadet decided to prove his strength to others.

Jim had made sure that Cadet was never seen again, and he had been careful to ensure that everyone knew why. That they were aware of the reason that the bastard had disappeared, only to arrive back a month later in at least 20 different pieces in a weighted bucket found at the bottom of the river when the Science department was doing a diving expedition.

Beatings from teachers was one thing. They taught Bones that his attitude wouldn’t be tolerated at the Academy. But this, this was too far.

“Bones, talk to me.” Sliding his hand down under Bones chin, Jim tilted the Doctor’s head back carefully and immediately felt the familiar urge to vomit. Thankfully, this time he had enough time to turn his head to the side before emptying his stomach onto the floor yet again.

It felt like forever before Jim felt like he could stand up again. His hands were still shaky, and he was starting to feel a little light headed (he didn’t know if it was from the blood loss or all of the puking), but he could turn his attention back to Bones without the threat of throwing up for a third time looming over him.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jim reached out with his free hand and found the pulse point on Bones neck, just like the other man had taught him. A weak pulse drummed against his fingers, but at least it was something. Bones still had a chance.

Once he had made sure Bones was still with him, Jim turned his attention back to the other man's face. A face that Jim had become familiar with over the last year, and that he loved seeing. Stunning hazel eyes were closed, preventing Jim from looking into them or enjoying the way they sparkled mischievously whenever Jim came up with  a horrible plan that could get them killed, or worse, in trouble. Blood covered every inch of the right side of Bones face, leaving nothing unspoiled by Marcus’ work. Blood that Jim couldn’t find the origin of. There were no cuts on Bones face, nothing missing. It made no sense.

“Damn it Bones…” he reached out and placed his thumb on Bones eyelid. If he didn’t have a wound on his face, maybe it was a head wound that Jim couldn’t see. That would mean Bones was at risk for a concussion, so Jim had to check his eyes. (He was never going to let Bones read him another medical book before sex. He obviously absorbed too much information).

Prying the eyelid open slowly, Jim serged backwards a good foot or two. It wasn’t a head wound. It wasn’t a head wound at all and that meant…

Jim turned onto his hands and knees, but this time when he puked all that came up was stomach acid, burning his throat on the way and leaving him gasping for breath and wincing every time he pulled air in.

Marcus was a sick bastard, Jim had known that. But the thought that Leonard’s eye had been in his mouth for even a second was horrifying. That Marcus had held one of those gorgeous hazel eyes in his bloody hand, piquing Jim’s curiosity and making him worry while Bones sat here bleeding out from having his eye ripped out of his socket…

“Damn it…” Jim forced himself to his feet and rushed to Bones side. He checked the cuffs around Bones wrist, glad to see them open so that he could shove them onto the floor and throw Bones arm over his shoulder. “Doctor…” he whispered to himself, lifting Bones up onto his feet and dragging him towards the door.

He wasn’t going to just kill Admiral Marcus. He was going to chop off every single finger and feed them to the bastard before moving onto the toes, and then every other part of the man’s body that he could manage before the bastard finally died from blood loss. It would be long and excruciating and it would last forever because he would have Bones there to make sure Marcus stayed alive as long as possible.

He’d have Bones there to watch as Jim tore the fucker apart, piece by piece, and then when he was done, he’d fuck Bones right there in that room. Marcus was not going to have the last laugh.


End file.
